


Detention.

by SoulSand (orphan_account)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9755996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SoulSand
Summary: 7 boys get detention, everything is awkward and tense. Sometimes silence can speak volumes?(Slightly 'interactive')





	1. Jinyoung

Jinyoung was always early to class, always early to everything in fact so of course he was the first to show up for detention on a Saturday. He waited outside the class room door, looking over the scribbled cursive lines on his detention slip double checking he had read them correctly. He had managed to arrive before the supervising teacher or so he thought before hearing a familiar cough come from the teachers lounge nearby. He decided just to wait instead of going over to knock. If Jinyoung had recognized the cough right, it was Mr Dug and it was a good possibility that the man had just woken up. 

It wasn't long before Mr Dug slipped out of the teachers lounge, long shaggy brown hair covering most of his face and clothes that could have definitely been slept in. The two exchanged half smiles before Mr dug opened the door letting Jinyoung take his seat, choosing to sit at the same table he would if it were class, the table closest to the door. Mr dug struggled getting comfortable in the teachers chair before giving up and leaving the room. Jinyoung started unpacking a few books hoping to get some studying done. After having gotten out his textbook, notes and a pen the teacher returned pushing along a worn desk chair he must have gotten from his own class room or teachers lounge, followed by two more students. Jackson and Bambam didn't say a word as they took their seats at the back of class which Jinyoung noticed was highly unusual, both boys being arguably the loudest two people in school. The whole school had seemed a lot quiet this past week and Jinyoung couldn't help but think it was due to them. 

Bambam being in detention wasn't at all surprising the kid had a knack for getting in trouble but Jackson never got in trouble, and even if he had all the teachers loved him to much to actually give him detention. It only took a small peek over his shoulder at the two to see Jackson's angry expression and Bambam's almost guilty face to know whatever reason Jackson was there was most certainly his younger step brothers fault. In some ways the two were very similar and in others, like their appearance, they were complete opposites. Jackson on the short side but built well, a frequent gym visitor, bleached blonde hair, usually wore light pale colors, enjoyed sports, on the school soccer team and made almost everyone he spoke to smile while Bambam had long legs, a thin frame, always sporting dark colors, burgundy hair and probably never participated in PE class his whole schooling life. Though if the rumor Jinyoung heard about was true, an incident involving the police, the boy could run. 

Jinyoung realized he had been staring to long, lucky for him the two didn't notice. Jackson's angry stare fixed on the front of the classroom while Bambam's eyes moved from Jackson to his hands, probably playing on his phone. Jinyoung turned back just in time to see Youngjae dropping his slip on the teachers desk, the teacher already back to sleep, so it would seem. Youngjae's eyes looked over the students widening with a smile upon seeing Jinyoung. Youngjae was apart of Jinyoungs study group but the two weren't close, Jinyoung wasn't really 'close' with anyone. Jinyoungs study group in a way doubled as some sort of gossip club though Jinyoung never took part he always ended up knowing more about his fellow students then he intended. Youngjae was very much apart of the gossip, knowing so many people around school he pretty much knew everything that went on. He was also on the same soccer team as Jackson, the two were friends, so Jinyoung was a little confused when Youngjae sat next to him instead. Probably had something to do with Jacksons still so stern face so Jinyoung dropped the surprise look on his face.

"Hey! Why the hell are you here?" Youngjae asked still smiling as he took his seat next to Jinyoung. Jinyoung softly explained the small situation that had happened in class involving two annoying students who had gotten on Jinyoungs nerves. All the boy had done was turn around and yell at them, still not fully convinced that warranted Saturday detention. Youngjae went on about why he was given detention too, the story seemed long and detailed, and Jinyoung was sure half of it wasn't even related but listened on anyway. They had been chatting for a while when Jinyoung realized two more students had joined the class. A tall brunette boy sat at the back next to Bambam. The two chatting quietly, showing each other their phone screens, Bambam letting out his odd giggle every now and then while the other just smiled along. Jinyoung couldn't help but think his appearance and voice didn't match up, he looked like he could be a senior like himself, Jackson and Youngjae but his voice along with choice of company made in clear he was probably in Bambams year. 

On the other side of the room earphones in, staring out the window, sat Mark. Another member of the study group and Jinyoungs favourite member. He didn't gossip, he barely even spoke most people who didn't know him had assumed he was a mute. Everything about Mark was soft. His white blonde hair, his pale skin, and white large long sleeved top that covered most of his hands making his small frame look a tad smaller. The two had bonded mostly over comfortable silence. The boy was gifted with adorable canine teeth that showed when he smiled that were now hidden. Jinyoung was staring again but this time it didn't go unnoticed. Youngjae leaning into Jinyoungs line of sight with a quirked eyebrow. 

"Jaebum will kill you." Youngjae said softly wanting to call out his friend's staring but not embarrass him in front of the other students. "Even if they are broken up." He added his eyes now looking over Jinyoung's work. Work Jinyoung had long forgotten since Youngjae had appeared.  
"Broken up?" Jinyoung asked. Instantly regretting it. Sure, Mark was attractive but he didn't like him nor did he care for gossip, the words just came out. To his own defense Jaebum and Mark were the cutest, most known couple in school, anyone would be curious.  
"Long story." Was all Youngjae added. Youngjae was a loud person who didn't really care about what others thought so when he had spoke softly peeking a little around the room Jinyoung knew to drop it. He wondered if it had anything to do with the mood Jackson has been in the last week.

The last to make their way through the door at least five minutes late was Jaebum. The boys usual cold expression was almost that of fear as his eyes scanned the room quickly landing on Mark who only gave Jaebum a short glare before turning back to the window. The tension seemed to ease only mildly as Jaebum snapped himself out of whatever daze he was in and gave Youngjae a small smile before promptly sitting in the seat behind him.

Jinyoung hadn't heard many things about Jaebum, he wasn't shy or anything just didn't do anything that would cause gossip. All he knew was Jaebum had moved to the school last year, dated Mark, became captain of the soccer team and Jacksons best friend and that was really about it though lately it would seem the two best friends had fallen out. Jaebum was reserved only bothering to smile to his friends leaving everyone else with a cold and almost scary impression. His black hair paired usually with black clothes and left ear lined with black studs didn't help make him any less intimidating but if he smiled it seemed to shatter the whole cold vibe immediately. 

"Well this is going to be a fun few hours." Jaebum groaned to Youngjae leaning back in his seat. Youngjae wriggled his eyebrows a tad amused and Jaebum narrowed his eyes back at the other. Jaebum was known for being stern but he had known Youngjae since childhood so he always got a pass so Jaebum just rolled his eyes.


	2. Quaterback

Youngjae was running late for detention, literally running through the school to the designated classroom. It wasn't entirely his fault. His friend Jess had gotten into her parents liquor cabinet after having had a fight with her long term on and off again boyfriend and had decided of all people she could call she would call Youngjae. 

Youngjae knew she wasn't at any risk of alcohol poisoning, he had seen her drinking many people under the table at house parties but that being said she was a very emotional drunk. Small things setting her off, if there was a girl crying and yelling at the party nine times out of ten it was Jess. Not afraid to cause conflict with anyone it was much easier just to let her go so that's what Youngjae did, let her go on and on about things he was sure he had already heard weeks prior. He did this until he blinked and 20 something minutes passed, he had fallen asleep on the phone and Jess hadn't even realised still rambling on no longer making sense of any kind and Youngjae had to end it. Telling her he needed to be up early, well in five hours to be exact which was only met with a disappointed 'oh' before goodbyes and the line going dead. 

In one way Youngjae envied Jess purely because she could talk about her boyfriend non stop, he had been itching to tell someone, it wasn't easy for him not to say things that were on his mind, even thinking of ways he could speak in code because he had promised not to tell a soul. 

He finally made it in the door of the class to see absolutely no one. His eyebrows furrowed a moment.  
"Looks like it's just us." Mr Douglas spoke softly placing a hand on the middle of Youngjaes back. If it had been any other teacher it would be extremely awkward and uncomfortable but it was Mr Douglas. So Youngjae spun around on one foot immediately wrapping his arms around his neck and reaching up on his toes slightly to give his boyfriend a kiss. 

"Mm minty." Youngjae laughed licking his lips.  
"Well last time you complained saying I tasted like an ashtray so I had to do something." Mr Douglas explained smiling. Youngjae couldn't help but be amazed at how much a hair cut, a good nights rest and less alcohol could change someone. Not that appearances were super important it just seemed with every day his boyfriend grew more healthy and better looking. His nice brown hair combed back, a little stubble along his nice jaw and chin (because it makes him look distinguished but mostly prickles Youngjaes cheeks) his clothes now neat and tidy and best of all his brightness. Eyes fully open instead of half shut and a smile that showed his (mysteriously still) white teeth. Youngjae was pretty happy for his boyfriend. 

"You could always quit." Youngjae smiled sweetly knowing it wasn't that easy but something he wanted nevertheless. Hoon just rolled his eyes detaching himself walking away. Youngjae looked over him again as he made his way to his chair, the worn out computer chair that was probably once a shiny black now more of a dull dark grey. Though connected to some good memories Youngjae had made a mental note to get him a new one for his birthday. 

Youngjae followed leaning back on his hands on the desk in front on the chair. He liked looking down at Hoon, feeling some sort of superiority over the older. Youngjae held all the cards in their relationship and had since day one. Refusing to be blindly swept off his feet by the suddenly handsome teacher. 

Suddenly handsome is how Youngjae remembers it. A simple visit from the Superintendent causing Mr Douglas to straighten himself up for a few days. Everyone in school knew he was a drinker, showing up to classes either tipsy or hangover. Students were sure the man couldn't even get drunk anymore. 

Even the fellow teachers knew, it was hard not to notice. His class though, had barely any failures, he always gave the students the information to learn from, even spouting off actual useful bits of knowledge here and there. Taking the phrase 'so good at something they could do it in their sleep' a little too literally because that's how he mostly was, asleep. The teachers and principal seem almost amazed by it, the way he had not only taught his lessons but taught his students self dependence. This was enough for everyone to turn a blind eye to the drinking habit. 

Of course there were a few teachers who worried for him but it had been years and he had refused help. Only straightening up for special occasions, like not getting fired when the superintendent came. 

He had been in Mr Douglas class for a while and had known about him from the year before but that day it was like meeting a new person. Youngjae had been the one to start it, 'accidentally' telling him he looks hot at the end of class after the students had left. He acted as if he totally meant to say 'nice' or something but was quite pleased to see the teachers cheeks grow pink at the compliment. 

"So any raging parties to attend this evening?" Hoon asked leaning back comfortably in his chair, crossing his arms behind his head and letting his legs fall outward, very comfortable.  
"Raging parties?" Youngjae laughed. "You really know how to show your age." Youngjae said with a teasing jab with his foot at the others knee.  
"Shut up you, I'm young at heart." Hoon proclaimed dramatically, clutching at said heart with his hand, technically Hoon was still young but Youngjae liked to tease.  
"Ahh... So that's why you're dating me, to feel younger, huh?" Youngjae quirked an eyebrow, smirking while tonguing at his teeth. Hoon let out a loud sigh rolling his eyes and turning in his chair facing away only a little.  
"Let's not talk about the age thing. It makes me want to dump you." Hoon said bluntly.  
"Harsh!" Youngjae almost yelled, this time kicking him for real causing his chair to roll back a bit and spin. Hoon just shrugged off Youngjaes glare, awkwardly, humorously to the younger, pulling himself and the chair back, then a little bit closer trapping Youngjae against the table. 

"So no parties then?" Hoon asked running his fingers up and down the outer sides of Youngjaes thighs playing absentmindedly with the seam.  
"Not this weekend but next weekend there's a party after the game." Youngjae said trying not to get too distracted by the touch.  
"Is Jackson going to be there?" Hoon asked cautiously avoiding eye contact.  
"Would you get over that." Youngjaes voice annoyed but his face betraying him, wouldn't follow suit. Not so secretly enjoying any time his boyfriend got jealous. He was half sure he did it on purpose too.  
"What? Your little crush on the quarterback?" Hoon leaned back in his chair crossing his arms and Youngjae burst out laughing.  
"There's no quarterback in soccer you idiot and I'm pretty sure I'm over that." Youngjae was still giggling.  
"Ahh whatever. Anyway Jacksons the idiot, lucky for me." Hoon moved pushing his knee between Youngjaes legs, leaning forward a bit to pull him gently. 

Youngjae knew he was bound to end up on his teachers lap sooner or later but always waited wanting to be the one who held out longest, and he always was.  
"Jacksons not an idiot." Youngjae said paying more attention to getting comfortable on on Hoons lap unable to refuse the soft almost needy pulling.  
"Falling for your best friends boyfriend is pretty dumb." Hoon himself more interested in finding his way up Youngjae shirt then the conversation it self. Youngjae placed his hands on Hoons shoulders leaning in slowly for a kiss waiting for the other to lean forward slightly, tightening his grip on Youngjaes hips before Youngjae pulled away teasingly just smiling down at him. Hoon just glared in response.  
"People can't help who they fall for, come on like who are we to judge." His words trailed off as he leaned in forward again this time Hoon pulled away looking at Youngjae with both eyebrows raised.  
"Youngjae... Are you saying you've fallen for me?" A smirk played on the olders lips his voice ever so slightly mocking as he clutched at his heart again.  
"Screw you." Youngjae groaned scowling.  
"Well we do have over an hour to spare." Hoons smirk now it full effect his hand snaking it's way around Youngjaes neck, gliding up through his hair before pulling him closer into a deep kiss. 

They stayed like that for a while just kissing, Youngjae lightly grinding down on him. If this were Mr Douglass actual class room where he had tissues amongst other things, in the draw of his desk they would have done more. Both getting a little to hard to bare quickly decided to move rooms. Just at that moment, the locked door to the classroom they were in suddenly became unlocked. The small noise of metal clicking into place ran a chill down both their spines. Youngjae already half off Hoons lap bolted to a nearby desk while Hoon pushed in his chair to hide what was probably a very noticeable bulge in his pants.


	3. Worlds biggest f up

Jaebum tried not to stare, he really did but it was kinda of like a bruise he couldn't stop pushing down on. 

Looking at Mark sitting there looking out the window, Jaebum was sure he had no idea how beautiful he looked in the light like that. Jaebums eyes glided over his whole being looking at everything he could never touch again and it all being his own stupid fault. 'Stupid' being the least offensive thing he has called himself in the last week. He wanted more than anything to shift blame but he was taught better than that. 

As he stared he knew Youngjae was side eyeing him, probably before rolling his eyes and getting back to whatever he was talking about. 

Jaebum also felt another pair of eyes on him, turning his head to look over his shoulder, he was not at all surprised to see Jacksons glare now fixed on him his eyes not even flickering at the eye contact. 

Jaebum couldn't help but feel a little annoyed. Yes he fucked up and it was entirely his fault and yes he didn't deserve anyone to be on his side but Jackson was his friend. Jackson didn't even talk to Mark until Jaebum started dating him so why did he constantly look ready to tear Jaebums head off at any moment. 

Jaebum chanced a glance at Bambam seeing he was also staring at Jaebum. It was a mistake, Jaebum didn't think Jacksons scowl could get anymore threatening. Bambam eyes were narrowed and annoyed from what Jaebum could remember, he had turned around before Jackson could pounce. 

So much tension in one room it was amazing anyone could breath with air so thick. So far Jaebum had avoided a physical altercation with Jackson, not that he was afraid, even if he was sure he'd lose. There was no denying the size difference in muscle but on any other week Jackson would rather hug someone to death then actually raise a hand to them. Jaebum wasn't sure if Jackson had even gotten into a fight before but he has seen him with a punching bag at the gym.

Jaebum half hoped Jackson would finally throw a punch, he wouldn't even fight back. He deserved much more than a beating but at least it would be a start. 

If the three most important people in his life were the sky, Youngjae, his oldest friend would be the blue sky, always there even if not seen, changing shades but always blue. Jackson would have been the sun, always shining brightly lighting up everything it's light touched and Mark would be the white fluffy clouds, soft, unthreatening of rain and always looking so comfortable. Before this week you could say Jaebum was always looking up. 

After what Jaebum had done though, the blue sky stayed , of course it did, because no matter Youngjae would be by his side even now when Jaebum didn't deserve it. No trace of the sun in the sky but Jaebum knew it was behind the now grey dark clouds. The grey clouds Jaebum wished would rain or storm, better yet struck him down with lightening but instead they stayed still unmoving, cold. 

You could say Jaebum was looking down now, at the ground he wished would crack and swallow him into the lava at Earths core but still nothing. The stillness, lack of his retribution was driving him mad. 

Jaebum calmed himself using the techniques he learnt in therapy. Counting and breathing mostly. He didn't go through months of anger management nor did his parents move all the way to the small town to get away from 'bad influences' he called friends in the city, just the lose control now. He knew he hadn't any right to be angry but couldn't help his jaw tense. Slowly though he was calm. 

Jaebums eyes now on Youngjae not really following along to words, something in the corner of his eye distracting him for a moment. Why did it look like Mr Dug was awake? Peeking at the two boys in front Jaebum? These thoughts were cut short by the sound of a chair moving beside him, looking up quickly he saw a soft smile on Bambams face as he sat down next to him, patting Jaebums thigh gently, Jaebum in return tensed at the touch. Quickly checking to see if Mark saw, he did. Fuck. He didn't dare check to Jacksons reaction. 

Jaebum leaned back in his chair lips pressed hard together trying to hold back, while he wondered if it were sweat or blood he could feel in his too tightly held fist. He wished he could tell Bambam to go away but he couldn't, it wouldn't come out right with the way he was feeling.

There were at least two people in this room who didn't know and he didn't plan on them finding out. One of which being in love with Bambam would probably jump at the chance to dob Jaebum in. 

Jaebum wasn't going to be put in jail or some sex offenders list because Bambam being a few months shy of 18 and Jaebum being worlds biggest fuck up. 

Jaebum vowed to never go to another party again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like how short this is but oh well

**Author's Note:**

> Comment whose point of view (kind of ish) I should do next please I can't pick haha


End file.
